


Agents

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone dies they're given two chances. Repent or Serve.<br/>Repent for the sins you've committed or Serve out any amounts of years to get one whish granted.<br/>those who chose the 2nd become shinigami agents and serve out punishments and judgments on ghosts<br/>and Shadow beings. agents are usually paired and Tokako and Vulkin end up being a special pair indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents

“A-Are you here to send me to hell?” the soul Vulkin currently was perusing asked as she was cornered.

“No…He’s the one who decides if you go to hell or not.” He said blankly. Moving so his partner came into view.

“Good evening…My name is Tokaku.” He introduced himself. The soul looked shocked for a moment but eased up a little.

“A-Are you going to send me to hell?” She asked again.

“I will half to see what your actions have been like to answer your question….,” Tokaku said stepping close to the soul, removing one of his black gloves on his hand.

“Your hand please...” he asked extending his own. Once their hands where connected, Tokaku searched her entire being going over her life and her actions. He let go moments after.  
“I didn’t see any reason to send you to hell, but you have made many mistakes.  
I can offer you two options.  
First is to send you to a where souls like you can make up for mistakes  
. And second…you take a up a contract with our master and become a shinigami, you’ll help souls like yourself and in return, have your mistakes cleansed and you will receive a whish...” He said putting back on his gloves.

The soul stared at him for a moment then shyly spoke.  
“I…I’ll take your first offer please.” She said looking to the ground.

“Al right, my partner will take care of that.” He said walking to where his partner stood. “I’ll send you there then.” Vulkin said putting his hand on her head. He released some of his energy into the girl, which caused a reaction. The girl was starting to get pulled into the wall she was currently up against.  
“Someone will be there to greet you on the other side.” Vulkin said with a monotone voice as she disappeared. He walked back to his partner, earning a smile. 

“Well done Vulkin…I do believe we’re done for the day…The book doesn’t show any more information.” Tokaku said flipping through its pages.

“Great…Lets hurry up and get back home so you can cook us something to eat…I’m starving.” Vulkin complained, walking forward. Tokaku couldn’t help but laugh as he walked with his friend and partner. As they walked something caught Vulkin’s attention.  
“There’s another team here…” He spoke quietly as they both walked the busy streets of Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'll try to get more out, but my life is a little crazy and I've been running out of things lately....  
> any-who, thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
